Mirror Image
by morning's-broken-angel
Summary: Voyeurism is surely a sin- and it’s one Connor is willing to burn for. Beware, smut and a tiny bit of slashiness ahoy! /A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch challenge for longish shower smut/


A/N: This was a challenge posed by the lovely **A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch**, who requested a longish, shower smut piece with either het or slash. I decided to give her a bit of both, since this story is a few days late. It took me awhile to come up with something I liked, so I hope you all enjoy it!

Love,

MBA

* * *

Groggily, Connor rolled over on the huge bed and dragged a hand over his face. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, only to lay down long enough for the headache to diminish to manageable proportions. Still, the clock on the wall read half past one and the apartment was silent save the sound of a running shower down the hall. That meant Murphy must be home, since Da would have surely come in and chucked him off his bed with a snide comment about Connor having his own bed in his own room.

He reached down to scratch idly at his bare belly and wondered at the restlessness of his own body. He'd been sleeping fitfully lately, waking up at random moments with his stomach churning and his blood boiling, his body yearning for something. Connor wondered if it wouldn't be wise to go down to McGinty's that night with the intent of finding himself a woman. It'd been awhile since he'd fully enjoyed some female company- maybe his hormones were just running wild again. After all, it was natural that he'd be thinking of sex, what with Murphy sneaking off to Katie's house at all hours of the day and night, always coming home with a mindlessly self-satisfied grin on his face. Sure, Connor was thrilled for his brother; of the two of them, Connor had always been the one to have a pair of available female legs to wrap around his hips whenever he wanted. Not to say that Murphy was any less popular with women, but he was always a little slower to hop into bed.

Well, he'd just stick his head down into the hall bathroom and find out what the hell Murph was doing home in the middle of the afternoon when he was supposed to be at work. He didn't bother with his jeans or a shirt, as he'd be needing a shower himself when his brother was done.

The bathroom door was ajar and steam curled around the bottom edge. If he uses all the hot water, I'm goin' ta beat his sorry arse, Connor thought darkly. He despised cold showers. Mouth open to berate his brother, Connor pushed the bathroom door open a little more and froze at the sight in the big mirror over the counter.

Murphy was not alone. He was propped against the wall in the shower with an armful of wet woman trying her best to climb his naked body, and Connor's heart gave a sluggish double beat when he recognized the pale skin and sweetly rounded arse of Katie Fennessy. Shaking his head sharply, he withdrew around the corner. As if the shame of walking in on his brother mid-coitus wasn't enough, Connor had to suffer the indignity of feeling his cock surge. Yes indeed, he thought, I need ta be findin' a woman, an' fast if me body is doin' this at the sight o' me brother an' Katie.

Connor took a quick step back towards Da's room, fully intending to throw on his clothes and get the hell out of the apartment. I'll be havin' words wi' Murph later about havin' sex without makin' sure he's alone first. Bastard. An' on top o' it, he'd use all the hot water whilst they were at it. Connor stopped mid-stride. He'd forgotten to return the bathroom door to its mostly-closed position.

"Shite, jes' fuckin' shite. I hate me brother," he growled, temper high as he whirled and moved back to the door. The worst part was when he got there, his hand didn't seem to want to lift to the knob. It made it no higher than the juncture of his legs, where a partial erection refused to subside. Connor groaned and was helpless as his eyes rose back to the steam-clouded mirror of their own accord.

Somewhere in the midst of their romp, the shower curtain had been flung back, baring them to the humid air. Water pooled on the floor in small puddles, flung from bodies and dripping from the forgotten shower curtain. The unmistakably sensual sound of slick bodies sliding and slapping against each other was punctuated with occasional moans and indistinguishable words.

Mesmerized, Connor took a minute step forward so that the balmy air of the bathroom wrapped around him like the tantalizing feeling of a woman's breath the moment before she pressed her lips to yours. He whimpered and freed himself from his boxers, afraid to blink, to breathe, but unable to stop the sure motion of his hand on his cock. This is wrong, Connor thought even as he took himself in hand for a long, firm stroke. It's me brother an' his woman, for Christ's sake, not some porn film. It's private. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"On yer knees," Murphy gasped, pushing roughly at Katie's slick shoulders. "I want ye on yer knees. Suck me, love." And when she complied with a mischievous smile, he knew he was in trouble. She did things to him, turned his mind to mush and his body into a wild bunch of raw nerve endings that screamed for her touch. Murphy marveled at the effect she had on him, even now. This woman drove him insane, and he never wanted her to stop.

She took her time complying with his desperate order, but Katie eventually sank to her knees after exploring every inch of his pale body on the way down. Each tattoo, the water-saturated patch of hair on his chest, his belly button, and especially the lovely line of muscle that marked the joining of his torso and his hips. She loved that spot and took great enjoyment in making him shudder and whine in his throat as she nibbled and licked her way along, so close to the place he really wanted her to be. Knowing it would bring him low, Katie caressed every inch of skin she could reach but refused to touch the appendage pushing and throbbing insistently at her cheek. Instead, she adjusted and let the water rain in over her shoulder, pelting him with tiny, excruciating bullets, each of which made him jump. She smirked as he panted and fisted his hands. He was inches away from ending their game, from grabbing her head and guiding her mouth onto him whether she liked it or not. Finally, when his twitching muscles were at the breaking point, Katie opened her mouth and gently swirled her tongue over the head of him.

Connor moaned along with his brother, the guttural sound drowned out by the ragged sob that tore from his brother's throat. Katie held them both in thrall, submissive to her, waiting for her next move. Neither man could think about anything but the sensations in his groin, and Connor unconsciously stroked and fondled himself in a mimicry of what Katie was doing with her mouth to his brother.

Torture was the only word that Murphy could think of to describe what she was doing to him. She'd lick along the underside of the head, rubbing her tongue against a particularly tender spot until he'd thought he'd die before suddenly engulfing his entire length in her mouth with one long smooth motion. His thigh muscles turned to jelly and Murphy was forced to clutch at the tiles behind him for support when she drew back slowly, making sure he felt every last excruciating centimeter before letting him pop out of her mouth entirely. Then she began the whole process all over again, and it was worse because he knew what was coming. Shivering from the sensations and choking on the thick air, Murphy locked his knees. He wanted it to go on forever. This woman could draw out his pleasure until it rode the edge of pain and stretched razor thin, making him wonder if he'd come or die of a heart attack.

Frustrated with the feel of elastic bunched around his hips, Connor kicked free of his boxer shorts, standing naked in the hall as he gripped the doorframe with one hand and tortured himself in time with Katie's ministrations with the other. Murphy had far more willpower than he'd ever given his brother credit for. Had it been him in that shower with Katie tormenting him with the sensually slow blowjob, Connor knew without a doubt that he'd have broken. He'd have taken her face in his calloused hands and plundered that tiny rosebud mouth with his dick long ago, but Murphy let her continue as she wished.

Even Murphy had his limits, and Katie enjoyed pushing those boundaries before giving him what he craved so desperately. Deciding to relent a little, she sucked him back in and set a leisurely pace, drawing him deep into her throat before sliding smoothly to the point where his head almost escaped her lips' embrace completely. Over and over, she worked her mouth and tongue around him in long strokes as she feathered touches over his thighs and hips, enjoying the feeling such power aroused in her. She dropped one hand down to touch herself. If he was going to get off, so was she.

He knew- oh God yes, he knew exactly where Katie's hand went when it disappeared below the edge of the tub in the mirror, and imagining her nimble fingers tending deftly to her own needs sent Connor bucking into his hand in a frenzy. It took a massive force of will to slow down again and mirror the movement of her mouth on Murphy. Some dim section of his brain screamed again how wrong this was, how spying on his brother having sex was surely a sin that he'd never be able to pray away, but Connor would not walk away. He didn't think he was capable of it. Throwing his conscience out the window, he fixed intense blue eyes on the sway of Katie's heavy breasts as they swung and jiggled in time with her busy, unseen hand.

"No more! God, I can't take anymore," Murphy said frantically as his hips spasmed, pushing him farther down her throat than she'd intended. He watched through slitted blue eyes as her own widened in surprise and felt a surge of satisfaction. He'd played this game long enough- he'd promised to let her be in control this time, but he'd never said he'd cooperate the entire time. He sprang into action.

Katie moaned as Murphy dug the fingers of one hand into her hair as the other hand tipped up her chin, forcing her mouth to still on him, leaving him heavy and twitching on her tongue. When his eyes narrowed and he growled, "Mine," she smiled to herself. Murphy couldn't help it; even when he agreed to be the submissive, he still couldn't change his basic make up. He was the aggressor, always, and she knew the only reason he'd humored her this long was because he loved her to distraction. But his patience was at an end, and he'd decided that she'd had her fun. Reaching up, she cupped his testicles and said around him, "Make me."

It was shocking the effect such simple words could have on Murphy and, apparently, Connor. Maybe all MacManus men had the base instincts of the hunter- to track, to capture, to ride to the ground and dominate. Even as Murphy wrapped his hands in the sopping length of her hair and fucked her mouth with abandon, Connor gasped and did the same to his hand, pumping hard and fast as he watched the scene in the mirror with rapt attention. The brutal friction was eased as fluid coated the tip of him, and he gratefully smeared it over his length. It helped keep the fantasy alive that he was the one pounding into that willing, rosy mouth, the one looking down into wide blue eyes and watching those cheeks hollow and fill in time with his ferocious thrusts.

Oh God.

Katie lost the battle first, her busily rubbing fingers triggering an avalanche of release that had her keening around Murphy's cock, clutching his hips simply to keep herself from slipping down bonelessly and drowning in the tub.

When she stiffened and her mouth hummed around him, Murphy desperately steeled himself, holding back long enough for him to watch his woman ride out her orgasm to completion. He loved the reflexive way she clung to him, the way her mouth slackened and her eyes turned a darker blue as she lost herself in the sensations. Finally, his own body's needs took precedence and he released his iron hold on himself, setting a deep, unbridled pace as he slammed into her mouth. The pounding of his pulse matched the thrum of energy coiled at the base of his spine, battering at the cage of his body. It was so close he could taste it.

He didn't know when he'd sagged against the wall, but Connor had a death grip on the doorframe as he watched Katie come and Murphy relentlessly pound into her mouth. His hand hurt and his forearm muscles were bunching in agony, but he could no more stop his frantic movements than he could stop his heart from beating. He had to finish, had to keep watching the pair in front of him, had to imagine the convulsion of that delicate mouth and that throaty cry around his own cock even as he greedily watched his brother's reaction. Connor choked back a sob as the orgasm surged upon him, throwing his head back and straining for relief.

Murphy shouted hoarsely as his body broke and wave upon wave of release battered him under, rendering him blind and deaf to everything that occurred outside his own body. His hands still fisted tightly in Katie's hair prevented her from pulling back or turning her head as he buried himself in her mouth as far as he could go.

The aftershocks of orgasm left all three shaky in the sudden silence that followed the crescendo of bodies reaching the ultimate pleasure, and all that could be heard for a long minute was panting and the insistent patter of water hitting tile.

"Get the water, love." Murphy's voice was raspy as he helped Katie to her feet with a grin, and he couldn't help punctuating the words with a hard kiss and a sloppy smile. As she complied, he turned to grab a towel and found the mirror image of a dark shape hovering around the corner of the partially-closed door. Adrenaline surged hard before he recognized the outline of a body he'd known since birth. Connor was bent almost double and leaning heavily on the wall. Murphy was about to bound out to see if he was hurt when he noticed the fabric pooled around Connor's feet. His brother was as naked as he was.

Serious blue eyes met in the mirror, one set incredulous and the other pleading. Please don't be angry. Please forgive me. Please, Murph. I'm sorry.

It took only a moment of silent contemplation before Murphy grinned. Fuck. Me own brother's a peeping tom- I can milk this shite for free beers until we're old an' grey. He laughed and slapped Katie lightly on the arse. "Was it good for ye?" he asked loudly, snagging a towel and throwing it over her wet head, momentarily obscuring her vision. He waved a hand at Connor, giving him a chance to escape.

The best thing about Murphy, Connor thought as he snatched up his boxers and flew back to Da's room, was that his brother would forgive him just about anything. The worst thing about being a Catholic was that he'd be on his knees doing penance for this for a very, very long time. He sighed and dragged on his jeans. Might as well get down to church now; Father Galen was going to have a heart attack when he heard his confession.

* * *

Yes? No? What did you think? Any reviews would be love!


End file.
